


Catch

by reignofthefandoms



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Baseball, Chicago Cubs, Closed off!Jughead, F/M, Flirting, Slow Burn, emotionally scarred! Betty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reignofthefandoms/pseuds/reignofthefandoms
Summary: When Betty Cooper gets assigned to interview Chicago Cubs' newest pitcher, it's a chance of a lifetime. Her career could sky rocket from her if it goes well. She won't let anything stop her from getting the interview.Jughead Jones refuses to interview with anyone until Betty Cooper asks for one. He says yes for reasons he can't understand.





	1. Chapter 1

Betty took a deep breath, her palms were sweaty and her heart was beating wildly. She suddenly hoped her editor didn’t shake her hand. Her hands had to be clammy. When she swung open the heavy glass door to her boss’ office, it felt like time stopped. 

Ms. Mattaliano Looked up from her expensive looking office chair. “There you are. Thanks for coming in.” She greeted laced her fingers together and placing them onto her desk. “You have been doing great work here for the past few week.” _Great. I’m getting fired after only three weeks on the job. _Betty thought to herself. “I think it’s time to put you on a bigger assignment.” _Oh thank the sports reporter gods. _____

____“Of course, anything. I’m your girl.” Betty laughed nervously._ _ _ _

____“I want you to get an exclusive interview with Jughead Jones.”_ _ _ _

____Betty gaped at her, “That’s nearly impossible!”_ _ _ _

____“Well it’s a good thing it’s not completely impossible because this is your assignment.”_ _ _ _

____Betty sighed nodding gently in Ms. Mattaliano’s direction. “Yes ma’am.” She said before taking her exit. Betty was ready for any assignment but Jughead Jones was a different animal._ _ _ _

____Jughead Jones was the current talk of the MLB. He had showed up on the radar after he was drafted by the Chicago Cubs._ _ _ _

____The strange thing though, that seemed to blow everyone’s minds, was the fact that he wasn’t a part of any minor league team before debuted on for the Chicago Cubs. He got drafted right into the MLB._ _ _ _

____That was kind of unheard for baseball players since most played on some sort of minor league level first. The last player to be drafted straight into the MLB for the Chicago Cubs was a pitcher named Burt Hooton in 1971. Which was a pretty funny coincidence considering Jughead Jones was a pitcher too._ _ _ _

____Jughead Jones was hard to read, closed off. No one had scored a one on one interview with him yet._ _ _ _

____He attended some required post game interviews but that was it. Rumor had it that in his contract, it explicitly said that he would only be required to be involved in interviews when he was named player of the game. Lucky for the hungry reporters that wanted to hear what he had to say, he earned the title quite often._ _ _ _

____On the chance that he was interviewed postgame, any time the questions turned somewhat personal he would put his hand up. _“No more questions.” _____ _ _

______Betty Cooper had a feeling completing this assignment was gonna take up most of her time. She sighed as she gathered her purse and jacket from her cubicle. It was time to go watch a baseball game._ _ _ _ _ _

______When Betty got to Wrigley Friend, she settled herself next to one of the famous ivy covered walls in one of the camera pits. She always preferred the camera pit to the stuffy reporters box. Here, she could feel the wind, smell the strong aroma of beer, and fresh cut grass, like a real baseball fan, like she wasn’t working. Her lanyard pulled on her neck, reminding her that she was a reporter in that moment, not a fan._ _ _ _ _ _

______The team ran out onto the field and found their coordinated spots on the diamond shaped field. The announcer voice boomed over the speakers, “Now introducing, your pitcher for tonight’s game, Juggggheadddd Joness!!” The crowd erupted into wild cheers. For some reason, the fans loved Jughead Jones. It didn’t matter that they knew nothing about him. Betty wondered if learning about him would make them love him even more or if they would lose interest when the mystery was gone._ _ _ _ _ _

______As Jughead took the mound and the game started, Betty pulled out her binoculars. She quite often used them when she was simply covering a game, to catch as many interesting details as possible. But this time she zoomed into Jughead so she could watch his form. Maybe something there would help her understand him. She take any clue that would help him to say yes to an interview. She studied him during every pitch._ _ _ _ _ _

______He had a great form, and he was focused. Betty however, was not. She kept losing her concentration until her eyes settled on the back of Jughead’s blue cap. There was something stamped or printed there. It was so small you probably couldn’t see it without her binoculars. She zoomed in as close as she could trying to see what it was. After a few seconds of squinting, she finally saw exactly what it was. A small minimalistic crown, black, and embroidered. Maybe there was a lot more to Jughead Jones than people thought._ _ _ _ _ _

______After a long nine innings fighting a good offense, Jughead looked extremely tired. Betty pushed through the many cameraman and rushed down to the field. When she reached the green lawn she realized Jughead had vanished. She mumbled under her breath and ran towards the locker room. A man put his arm up to block her, “Where do you think you’re going?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hands off buddy!” She said holding up her reporters badge. Without another glance he let go of her and ran into the hallway leading to the locker room._ _ _ _ _ _

______Betty spotted a bench outside of the locker room and sat waiting for Jughead to come out of the locker room. She figured if she was going to score an interview with the quietest baseball player she knew, ambushing him in the locker room wasn’t the way to do it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Betty watched player after player walk out of the locker room, none of which were Jughead Jones. She sighed losing hope and wondering if he had some secret exit so he didn’t have to deal with people. She wouldn’t be surprised._ _ _ _ _ _

______Finally a tall shaded figure emerged for the locker room. His black mop of hair was wet flopping in his face. Just like the players before him, he didn’t noticed her but instead walk away down the hallway. Betty gasped softly realizing she was missing her chance. She jumped up and chased after him down the hallway._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Excuse me! Jughead Jones?” She asked trying to keep up with his long strides._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jughead didn’t stop but instead looked at her briefly as he walked. “Yes.” He said simply acknowledging he was Jughead Jones._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hi uh I’m Betty Cooper. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She said reaching out to shake his hand then realizing they couldn’t shake hands as they walked. She retracted her hand and wiped it on her shirt trying to play it off._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jughead looked at her again, this time glancing at her lanyard. “Reporter?” He asked with a gruff._ _ _ _ _ _

______Betty sighed, she knew this was impossible. “Yes I am.” She said stopped in her place and stopping him with her hand. “I know you don’t like reporters. I’m sure there isn’t anything I can say to change your mind but I have to try.” She said chuckling softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jughead gazed across her face, she was soft. Her features were rosy, and her smile was welcoming. There was something about her that wasn’t like other reporters he had met. They were stuffy and rigid. This Betty Cooper, she was, well, normal._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So what do you say?” Betty asked earning his attention again. It was then that he realized she had been talking this whole time. He cleared his throat, “Let’s do it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Betty’s eyes widen, she couldn’t believe her ears. He actually said yes. “You will?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jughead grinned, “Don’t make me change my mind, Cooper.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Betty smiled, “Right, Of course not!” She said quickly. “Here’s uh, here’s my card.” She said handing him her business card, really it was the paper’s card but it had her name on it. “Call me when you’re ready.” She said quickly before leaving the way she came, she wasn’t giving him a second to change his mind._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jughead smiled in her direction as she walked away. He had no clue what possessed him to say yes, but she was the first reporter he actually wanted to say yes to._ _ _ _ _ _

______Betty walked back out onto the baseball field and looked up to the stands. They were completely empty now, except for the cleaning crew who were sweeping up the trash from the day. She smiled before looking up to the sky. She couldn’t believe she got Jughead Jones to agree to an interview. It must have been something she rattled out during the couple minutes when she completely word vomited. Maybe the sports reporter gods _were _on her side. If she could pull this interview off and produce a killer article, she could be on her way to being a top sports reporter. A top _female _sports reporter. Now that was something to be proud of._____ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Catch #2

Betty was way more nervous than she should have been. She spent an hour before the interview getting ready. Primping her face so that it glew with a rosy tint, and curling each piece of hair to perfection. Her final choice of outfit was a nice ensemble fit for an interviewer. She wore grey slacks and nice white tank top, complete with a navy blue blazer and a green statement necklace. She pulled her curly hair into a sleek ponytail. 

Betty had done interviews with players before, but this felt different. Maybe it was because her reporting career depended on this interview, or maybe it was because this player happened to be extremely handsome. 

Betty hadn’t really noticed just how beautiful Jughead Jones was until he sat across her at this dinner table. His baseball cap was discarded, his raven black hair hanging softly in his face. When he smiled, well it more of a half smile, his stunning teal eyes sparkled making Betty’s stomach to drop. 

“So Cooper. We gonna get started or what?” Jughead asked roughly crossing his arms. The waiter reached in between them to refill their water glasses. 

Betty sighed, It was now or never. 

The waiter left leaving them with their expensive food, which looked almost like pretend food a child would play with. 

“Um so we will start with the easy stuff. Where are you from?” Betty asked removing the cap from her pen and moving it to the other end. She positioned her pen above her notebook ready to write. 

“Riverdale, New York.” Jughead responded dryly. “Where are you from Cooper?”

Betty gulped hard not expecting his question. She looked up at him. “I hardly think that is appropriate, Mr. Jones. This interview is for your fans to know you, not me. They don’t need to know anything about their reporter. I simply write the article.” She explained before focusing back on the paper and writing down _Riverdale, New York. ___

__Jughead leaned onto the table and took the last bite of his food. He scoffed at the plate, it had only taken three bites to finish his meal. He would have to order a pizza when he got back to his place. He leaned back again, “Well you see Miss. Cooper. Everyone wants to interview the mysterious Jughead Jones. Why they find me mysterious I’m not sure, but they do. They want to ask me all the personal prodding questions they can think of but I don’t know anything about them. Now how unfair is that? So I think I should be allowed to get to know my interviewer before they get to know me.”_ _

__Betty shook her head as she examined Jughead’s face for some kind of sarcasm or hint of kidding. But there was none. He was dead serious._ _

__“I’m sorry, Mr. Jones but do you understand how the world of baseball works?”_ _

__Jughead chuckled, “Do you?”_ _

__Betty gasped, “Are you insinuating that because I’m a woman I can’t understand baseball?” She questioned crossing her arms._ _

__Jughead smirked shaking his head, “You’re the one that said it sweetheart.”_ _

__Betty huffed slamming her hands onto the table, “This is how this works, _sweetheart. _I am a sports reporter, a legit sports reporter. I work for the Chicago Tribune and they have assigned me to interview you. While i understand that you are a private person, Mr. Jones, I will not put up with your crap. Now please nicely answer my questions.”___ _

____Jughead was slightly impressed by the way she stood up to him but he wasn’t about to let her win. “Nice speech, Cooper.” He said taking a drink of his water. “I’m tired, I think I may hit the hay.” He said said standing up._ _ _ _

____Betty looked up at him in shock, “What? Where are you going?”_ _ _ _

____“Home. I’m thinking maybe I should give my interview to someone who doesn’t know sports reporting so well. I think I’ll sleep on it.” He explained with a shrug._ _ _ _

____“You agreed to an interview Jones! Now sit down and interview with me.”_ _ _ _

____Jughead smiled, “Sorry Cooper, This is how this works.” He said walking away from the table. “Night!” He called out behind him before walking out the door._ _ _ _

____Betty sat there in shock unsure of what really just happened._ _ _ _

____That night, Betty seethed over the botched interview. Who did Jughead Jones think he was to talk to her like that? And to think she thought he was attractive. Well, in Betty's opinion, attractiveness was based mostly on personality, and his was ugly._ _ _ _

____She could lose her career over Jughead's abrasive attitude, and that made her even angrier. She was going to get that interview if it killed her. There was no way Betty would allow her mother's harsh words repeated throughout her life to become true._ _ _ _

____“You won’t make it in the world of sports Elizabeth. You are a girl. Girls don’t belong there. Especially not my girls, they will marry into rich families. Do you understand?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes mama.” Betty whispered under her breath, it was a automatic reaction to hearing her mother badger her. Her mother finally left when she was fourteen, but those harsh words lingered in her head playing on repeat._ _ _ _

____Betty realized just then that she was still sitting in the restaurant after Jughead’s exodus, now talking to herself. She sighed standing up, glad the company had prepaid for their meal. She walked out the door and stood outside on the cool breezy night. She gestured for a taxi and after a few misses one finally stopped. She climbed in, telling the taxi driver the address of her apartment. When he pulled back into traffic, Betty looked out the window trying to figure out what exactly went wrong on the interview. She had totally bombed this assignment and she wasn’t sure what to do next._ _ _ _

____Jughead Jones should have been annoyed or frustrated, upset even. But instead, he felt proud, accomplished. He had gotten under her skin. Of course, that wasn’t his intent but it made the interview fun. Something about Betty Cooper and her response to his antics intrigued him. He wanted to know more about the blonde woman who had convinced him to interview without her saying one word._ _ _ _


	3. Catch #3

Betty walked into Ms. Mattaliano’s office early Monday morning. The sun was fighting hard to peek out from the clouds and the AC was blasting to combat the summer heat. Ms. Mattaliano sat with her sweaty legs crossed uncomfortably, her hair up in a knot on top her head, and an article draft waving in front of her face although it didn't looked like it was helping much to combat the heat.

“Ms. Mattaliano, Do you have a minute?” Betty asked timidly peeking from behind the glass door. 

Ms. Mattaliano looked up from her work briefly. “Elizabeth, what is it?” 

Betty sighed, she hated it when people called her Elizabeth, the only person that called her that was her mother. Needless to say she had less than fond memories of that name. 

“I came to talk about the Jones interview.” Betty paused. “I think maybe it would be best if someone else took this one.”

“Oh no no no. This is your task, you will finish it.” The woman said pointedly before dropping her tone and sitting straight up in her seat. “Unless of course you want to be on uniform changes this season.”

Betty scrunched her nose at her boss's ultimatum. Uniform changes were rank with institutionalized chauvinism.What would that tell the guys at the paper? The only woman reporter bombs and interview then gets assigned uniform changes? There was no way she was letting this happen. She sighed, shaking her head, “No. You’re right, I’m gonna finish this.” She laughed nervously getting up from the table. “I’ll see you when I have that interview.” She assured clicking her tongue with pointed fingers at her boss before walking out the door.

Betty climbed into her car and drove over to Wrigley field. She would get another interview with Jughead Jones if it was the last thing she did. She parked in one of the spots reserved for reporters and hung her reporter tag on her rearview mirror. Betty took a deep breath as she put on her sunglasses and climbed out the car. 

Betty made her way onto the field from underneath the stands. The sun was shining perfectly as the workers cleaned the seats and the boys were warming up on the field. The game started in about three hours so everyone was revving up their adrenaline. Betty slide behind the wall at home plate and watched as Jughead threw a couple pitches at the catcher. After one throw Betty looked up to the speed he threw and chuckled at the number. “Can't you throw any faster than that?” She called out to him catching his attention.

Jughead looked up at her and smiled letting out a small chuckle. He raised his gloved hand as he walked over to her signaling to the catcher that he was taking a break. “Well well well if it isn't Betty Cooper, wannabe sports reporter.” 

Betty gritted her teeth so she wouldn't yell or attack him. After all he was right, she was still a wannabe sports reporter, she hadn't made the big leagues yet. “In the flesh.” 

Jughead chuckled, “So what is it? You couldn't bear one more hour without seeing my face? I understand, I have that effect on women.” 

Betty rolled his eyes, “And what if I just came to see if you were as good as they say.” 

“My stats can tell you that hun. You don’t need to see it in person.” 

Betty shook her head, “No, see, that's where you're wrong. If I looked at a piece of paper, I couldn't see the twist of your hips when you deliver, or how tight or loose your leg is when you concentrate on the pitcher. I can't see how the ball flies off your hand, or where you toes point when you're deciding whether or not to take the catcher’s call. See all of that, Jughead jones, makes a good pitcher not that numbers on a spreadsheet.”

Jughead stood there for a moment in shock. Betty Cooper knew what she was talking about, she knew what the inside workings of a good pitcher looked like. How did she know all that? He took a step back, “I have to say Cooper, I'm impressed. So what can I do for you?”

Betty's eyes lit up, that was much easier than she expected. “I want a redo on our interview.”

Jughead laughed as he fiddled with his cap to scratch his forehead. “Anything but that.”

Betty furrowed her eyebrows. “Oh come on Jones!”

Jughead shook his head, “You had your chance and you blew it Cooper. Now if you will excuse me I have to go back to practice.” He said tipping his hat and jogging backwards to the pitcher’s mound. 

Betty groaned in frustration. She should have stomped away, climbed into her car, and slammed the door. But instead she stood there watching him practice, focusing on every part of his form that she had just mentioned. He was damn good pitcher. She shook her head lightly before she walked away from the fence. He was infuriating but he was fascinating too.

Betty arrived home to her downtown Chicago apartment. She lived in a small area of the city called Pilsen. It was quaint but still busy with city life. Every turn was decorated by vibrant murals depicting the families that lived there. She loved it, especially compared to the snobby neighborhood she grew up in on the Gold Coast. She wasn't exaggerating when she told people the streets smelled like money.

Her apartment was minimalistic and modern. She had at least one house plant in every room. She didn't own a ton of furniture but she liked the way they filled up the space. Although most of her apartment was modern, some aspects screamed retro. For example, she had a stack of TV dinner trays in her living room and a home phone on her kitchen counter. 

As she closed her door behind her and locked it she noticed her phone base blinking. She walked over to it to see her dad had called and left a message. She smiled as she pressed play, their relationship was always a little rocky but she couldn't ask for a better dad. In the last ten or so years he was always there for her. 

Hey Betty, It's dad just checking in with you. Call me when you get a chance. I love you kid.

Betty immediately picked up the phone and called her dad. She could use a pick me up after Mr. Attitude’s response to her preposition. 

“Hello?”

Betty smiled and hopped into her kitchen counter to sit. “Hey daddy, what's up?”

“Just wanted to see how my baby girl is doing?”

“Ah you just have forgotten Polly’s number. I'll get it.” She said seriously before breaking into quiet laughter clearly teasing him.

“She is one of my girls but you are my baby.” Hal paused, “How's work?”

Betty sighed, “Work is, taxing. How's your new network?” Hal was an anchor for s baseball sports talk show. She's was happy for him because he had been so bored with his life and now he has a bit of purpose.

Hal sighed quietly, “No, you first. What's going on?”

Betty groaned, and went through the brief story of her new assignment. 

“Betty that's amazing! Jughead Jones is the hottest ticket right now. This is your big break babygirl!” 

“I know Dad. The only problem is I ruined it.” When prompted Betty began to explain what happened. “I got the interview, we went out I put on my best reporter dress and seriousness. Then he was frustrating, guarded, difficult. He left after one question that he didn't even answer. Then when I tried to quit the assignment I couldn't so I went to convince him to give me another try. He turned me down, said I blew my chance.” Betty breathed in trying to suck in the lone tear running down her face. 

“Hey hey hey listen to me.” Hal said, his voice soothing. “You are going to get this interview and rock it. Do you understand me?”

A strangled _yes _escaped her throat before Hal continued.__

__“You are my daughter. You have always been determined to do what you want no matter what comes at you. Your whole life you have fought for baseball. This isn't any different. Fight for your right to baseball Betty.”_ _

__Betty smiled at Hal encouraging words. “Thank you.”_ _

__“Go get em tiger. I'll see you soon.”_ _

__“I love you, Daddy.”_ _

__“I love you too, Pumpkin.”_ _


End file.
